Prophecy Nine
by Triplesquidge
Summary: AU. The prophecy of Nine is set in stone, a Prophecy that influences those around its prophet. The person to become Nine is luckier the more Nine they are. Power and Luck is as deadly for the user as it is the foe. But Luck makes the possessor all the more easy-going.
1. Prophecy Nine

**New Story.  
>The AN at the bottom is an important one so please read it if this interested you.**

**EternityDragon wants this to become a drinking challenge, feel free to join him in it.  
>Take a shot every time 9 or Nine is written.<strong>

* * *

><p>The prophecy of Nine.<p>

The luck of the Nine is said to be insurmountable. To be luckier that the Nine was an impossibility, only a later Nine could be luckier than the one before. Each Nine was born 999 years after the previous Nine died and it was never restricted to a particular race or culture but to Nine itself. Only things that can have 9 of something could acquire this strange power. This of course discounted fingers and toes.

A cat could acquire the luck and so could a hydra, even the famed Kyuubis could. Though even though the number is usually jumped, even winged beings could acquire this luck. The more of each you were, the more likely you were to acquire it.

Exactly 9 years ago, the new Nine was birthed into the world as the Daughter of Kyuubi and Lucifer. The Nine was her whole being. At birthed, she sprouted exactly Nine Devil Wings despite her power being nowhere near that level, Nine fox tails burst from her lower back and again it was despite her power level. Her eyes were Nine shades of yellow, the perfect Golden Yellow in the centre growing ever so slightly darker towards the top of the iris and ever so slightly lighter towards the bottom of the iris.

The Nine anomaly continued as she grew older. Her basic magic bullets split into Nine and while cutting the power to compensate, the combination only made it stronger. As her hair grew out it split into Nine, Nine small white spikes framing her cute face and Nine separate tails poked out from the bobble that held up her hair. Her fox fire split into 9 wisps that floated around her, neither dulling or improving would change that number.

Born to a branch that was on the run, her name was Kreznicah Inari Lucifer.

Kreznicah's years passed by. Nine years went by slowly. Trawling through the dirt, training to grow stronger, being silent to stay safe, scavaging to get by, transforming to deceive and all the while receiving undivided attention from her parents, Inari Yui and Kreztka Lucifer.

But despite all the luck the Nine has, each and everyone was plagued with something. One had an incurable disease brought on by the Nine, One had body deformity but this Nine had a simple loss. The loss being her parents, starting with her mother.

At the crack of dawn on her Ninth birthday, her parents were blind sided. A battle that lasted two hours at a pure stalemate that was interrupted by the arrival of a single figure, the Uncle to Kreztka Lucifer, a man of terrifying power called Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Both his demeanour and power rattled the stalemate but for the child to have a chance at survival, one parent had to flee with the child and one had to stay and make a stand. The choice came quickly but with silent understanding of the decision, the mother, Inari Yui stayed behind to stall for as long as possible. The sound of a fox howling and screaming in pain boomed and echoed through the razed town as Kreztka Lucifer gritted his teeth and ran.

The decision fell to Kreztka Lucifer because the only person he could turn to was more able at keeping the Nine, their precious daughter alive and safe. Kreztka Lucifer was a well known man within the Supernatural factions surrounding Christianity and also a few others, he stood alone and opposed on the side of the Old Maous during a Civil War in the Underworld. A war that rocked the Underworld after the Great War which nearly destroyed the Three Biblical Factions.

Alone his ability to stay hidden and on the run was perfect but the problem came when he fell in love, when he struck the beginning of the prophecy. Because of all this, there was only two people he could turn to. One was someone had disregarded him as someone that didn't fit in but the other saw him as a friend, a brother in everything but blood and so that was the person he chose. Rather than a person from a clan who served his own for generations, he relinquished his daughter to the only man he could truly call his friend. Lord Kalvar Agares.

Lord Agares never even had an option, not that he would have declined his friend's request anyway. The problem being that he never even got to see him. Kreznicah was left with the Agares' trusted courier along with some mementos in the Human world and then delivered straight to Lord Agares himself.

Kreznicah was then welcomed like she was his own daughter. He was a strict man, exceptionally so compared to the other Lords but his softer side was restricted for only his family and exceptionally close friends to which Kreznicah was a part of. This led to problems that he saw no need to answer, problem which were simple rumour that were as normal, blown right out of proportion. Kreznicah was treated as his and Lady Agares' daughter, she was a High-class Pure blood with her own evil pieces but her looks were obviously different to Lord Agares and his wife. Kreznicah had snow white hair while Lord Agares and his wife had two different shades of brown. Kreznicah's eyes were the Golden Yellow while Lord Agares' were brown and his wife's are violet.

An answer to this came to the Lords and Ladies of each Pillar Clan, along with the new Four Maous and Elder Council. An answer that was kept secret to only them too. Kreznicah was a Lucifer, a powerful member to Devil Society, a Kyuubi, a powerful tie to the Youkai Faction and the current Nine, an anomaly throughout all factions. This meeting caused the rumours to die out, a clamp put down that allowed the Agares Clan to rest easy about the young girl, for a short time at least.

Because of it, they now had two deal with 2 young girls that held high political value within the Underworld. On one hand was the only heir to Agares and the other was a Lucifer-Hybrid with massive potential ahead. The marriage request flew in and continued to, even those that were declined sent in new and edited requests but none, absolutely none were looked at more than once so that Lord Agares could see the name of who he was declining. First off was that he was never selling off his own daughter as she would pick her perfect companion just like he did and never in a million years would he ever dare to marry off his best friends daughter, even if it meant immense gain for his clan.

Agares was a clan like no other in the Underworld. They were strict, business-like and very attentive to profit and losses in everything but the loyalty of an Agares stood above any other devil's, even the ever kind and loving Gremory clan. This loyalty however was only given to a fare few people. Their family, their spouse and their only best friend. It was their trait. Just like Phoenix had Fire, Wind and Regeneration, Agares had Loyalty and Intellect. An ability that was only strengthened by the introduction of the Evil Pieces.

A link system. To fight alongside those you trust the most means you do not have you worry about your back as it will always be covered. The Agares ability put it above and beyond that notion. An invisible link was created between an Agares and the desired companion, their minds become linked and their instinct are synced up and their battle capabilities are more than doubled. In a standalone fight, Agares was one of the weaker Pillar Clans but put them into a team battle and Agares would hit the top every time. Strategies that only need a simple thought. Impossible team plays became possible for an Agares and their companion. The Evil Pieces improved this function for the clan, and with the Kings approval the servants can then link with each other and upon their level of loyalty receive a boost from their coupled piece.

A year after Kreznicah joined the Agares clan a new buzz came to the Underworld. The Youth Games. Not the upcoming one or the one after it was being hyped for but the one after those two. The games that would be between 6 competitors from Gremory, Sitri, Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, Bael and finally Agares. The four houses which gave birth to the current Maous, the Strongest clan in the Great King Bael and the Intellectual Comboists Agares. The Underworld couldn't have asked for a much better competition, one which only served to excite more when news was released of who the Queen for Seekvaira Agares, the heir to Agares, was. The news went Underworld wide fast, something which was also rumour but now into fruition. Kreznicah Inari Lucifer, under the Alias of Kreznicah Agares, had become her Queen. A little titbit which had a strange back story.

…

"Ne, Ne See-chan What are we doing today?"

The ten year old Kreznicah was currently following behind Seekvaira Agares who had her face currently buried in a book as they both walked down a hall in the Agares Castle.

"Just wait until we are there Nicah."

Seekvaira replied with a slight huff.

The two girls were complete opposites but you'd be unable to find people who are closer than they are, even with them only being together a year.

Seekvaira was a reserved girl who liked to cover up, always wearing a hooded cloak over her clothes but for once she actually had her hood down due to Kreznicah's presence. Kreznicah was an exceptionally loving girl who held a cold first impression coupled with a sultry follow-up thanks to her genes. With a white vest top and black jean shorts, she was very much the opposite in terms of clothes choice to Seekvaira. However, Kreznicah always had her fox features on show. Her two snow white ears atop her head and Nine bushy white tails connected to her lower back. Today was no different.

The maids and butlers, stopped what they were doing, moved to the walls of the corridors and deeply bowed to both Seekvaira and Kreznicah as they walked by. While Seekvaira was too interested in her book, Kreznicah would smile her usual fanged grin at the servants who always smiled sincerely back at her.

It was currently late in the day and because of what had transpired so far in the day, Kreznicah knew full well what she was about to get herself into and who were the culprits for it.

"Don't tell me you actually let those two get to you? I mean I know the Sitri girl can actually be a rival for you but the Gremory kid is just boobs, boobs that don't even hold a candle to my own and I'm only half a year older than her."

Coupling her setting of a bomb came a potential defuse to it, a defuse that went through as the anger spike from Seekvaira was just the spike and calmed quickly.

"No, I'm just irritated."

Kreznicah scrunched her eyebrows slightly at that, she couldn't really see a difference.

"They make it out like they are better because they found Queens straight away, it's irritating and has no meaning whatsoever."

Kreznicah then rocked her head to the side in silent understanding.

Pushing through a door at the end of a corridor, the lights to the large room flickered on to show a workshop with plenty of machinery and metals scattered around the room along with a half-built robot leg in the centre of the room. Seekvaira then turned round to Kreznicah who stopped half-heartedly to rub in Seekvaira's face the fact that her chest jiggles from something so ordinary like stopping from a slow pace.

And like always it worked, a small tick mark appearing on Seekvaira's forehead.

"I want to make a bet Nicah, if I can make you like Mecha by the end of the week you will become my Queen!"

"And I've told you, I already think the weapons in Mechas are cool. What more do you want from me?"

Without even bothering to let it sink in, like she knew what was going to be said Kreznicah responded a beat after Seekvaira finished. Kreznicah will forever neglect to say that she could have just asked and she would have said yes, a Queen boost sounded like fun.

"My Queen must be strong, intelligent, loyal and have a healthy interest in Mecha anime."

Kreznicah felt like retorting at the healthy part but decided against it when she noticed Seekvaira's slight glare.

"So basically, your Queen is me and me alone. You have no thoughts other than making me like Mecha, is that right?"

Kreznicah asked with a sigh, she felt like she was dealing with a child.

"Of course. We've lived together for the past year. Training alongside you has been fun but very tiring. We've trained for the same number of years but you are much better than me and also trained in a bigger variety. Faced with you, no other Queen could come close. I want you and only you."

A smirk flashed into view on Kreznicah's fanged expression, to her mind even though she knew the context, it was a confession. It was something to use to tease Seekvaira.

"Sure, I'll go along with this bet. Sounds like fun."

…

A simple but strange bet, one that worked in favour to both girls as Kreznicah never had the intention of declining. She already liked Mecha to healthy extent and liked the weapons and their abilities to shift and change, something she put into action and made herself while Seekvaira continued to spend her time on creating a full-sized robot. And this was where her first real bout of luck came into play. Mechas were pure fiction and the ability to create a weapon that shifted shape so easily without a high-level spirit was impossible if you didn't have impossible grade luck.

The 5 years that followed changed up their dynamic ever so slightly. They went from training alongside each other to training with each other, linking the King and Queen piece together and feeling the loyalty between them. Their power resonated, the Luck of Nine expanded over during the link, a link which could permanently stay open. An everlasting feel of security and emotional warmth.

A difference for Kreznicah in all this was that she didn't have to learn about any heir duties and so he physical training could continue. It may have been pretty minor, but that was all passed down from birth within the magic pool for Lucifers. From birth she knew how to act and hold herself, she knew how to propel her voice, she knew how to work around people and get what she wanted, she knew how project and as the sin she represented, she was exceptionally prideful in it all.

With nothing else much to do her powers both exploded and condensed. Kreznicah used her Kyuubi powers foremost leaving her devil powers to condense. She harnessed the true power of a Lucifer into short segments, condensing it all into extremely potent burst of demonic power. At the age of 15, she was nearing the top portion of the power of a High-class devil with just a few bits to refine but when in either burst form or full Nine-Tail mode she could break into Ultimate-Class power for a short amount of time. Still though, the strain was big on those modes and they were both hard for her to control as they took a lot to enter and they lasted for a very short amount of time so training in it was pretty pointless at her level.

By the time she hit 16, a full year after her powers exploded into maturity, you'd think that she would have gained some control over them both but the answer there was 'Kinda'. Absolutely nothing on the Devil side which seemed to be continuing to get more potent but with some degree of change on the Kyuubi side, Kreznicah could keep her consciousness after her time was up and could attack with her fox fire.

16 though was a troublesome year for Kreznicah and Seekvaira. It was at this time where young female devils came into their own, it was when their bodies were in their prime, it was effectively their pinnacle and to which they would never improve on except maybe a slight increase in their bust size through growth or pregnancy but other than that nothing. Rias Gremory was known as the Princess of the Underworld, as the younger sister to the current Lucifer and a beautiful girl in her own stead but she lost her top spot when Kreznicah became completely known to the Underworld. What was seen before of her was very little but when she was properly shown during a TV show in the Underworld that covered gossip about the Pillar Clans, a full picture was shown of her and it hit the Devil Forums like wildfire. Her body and figure knocked Rias' out of the water, as an actual Lucifer, Kreznicah was part succubus because of the original Queen Lilith. Then there was the Kyuubi side and the exotic appeal it created. Her snow white hair and golden yellow eyes, the nine bushy white tails and all the while holding a regal appearance. Rias' position as the Princess may have stayed but Kreznicah was seen as the actual Queen.

This was the time when her true identity was revealed. Hours after the picture went completely viral, mere minutes after the programme finished, a news reveal cut in over all stations. The same reporter was on every screen in the Underworld as she stood in front of the entrance to the Agares castle, behind her was Lord and Lady Agares with both Seekvaira and Kreznicah by their side seemingly in the shadows with only their faces showing.

Lord Agares stepped forward and addressed the Underworld through the television screen. Joy on his expression but apprehension beneath as only per Kreznicah's request were they even doing this. To him, she deserved the attention and she deserved the reverence that this would give her but it was also have the possibility of placing a target on her back.

Lord Agares introduced her in an edgy fashion. He pulled on a string that always created an odd resonance. Starting with 'Old Maou Faction' was never a great way to start a topic but he never spoke her full, true name but only hinted at her fathers and with every high classing devil understanding the man behind the hint. Then with a slight bow of his head, Lord Agares stepped out of the way leaving a space for Kreznicah to step into and so she did.

When she did, the Underworld was stunned at her appearance, both at her beauty and then at her boldness of clothing. Her snow white hair was let down, falling down behind her hair with a slight wave towards their ends, retro-style white headphones placed over her head with her white fox ears poking up through the white wire band. Her golden yellow eyes shining brightly against the soft grace of her lightly tanned skin. Her mouth tugged up into a slight smirk which showed off her fangs. A golden muffler wrapped around her neck with the ends floating behind her either side of the Nine white tails which swayed about idly. A sleeveless white leather jacket with a popped collar that poked out from the muffler, nothing underneath the jacket with the zip only done up enough to keep her chest contained but not disguising her cleavage in the slightest with golden lining and trim on the jacket's left side while the right side held a black lining and trim. A gold chain belt hanging around her waist on the left side but falling down to her thigh on the right side, bouncing slightly as she walked hitting against the skin-tight white leather pants that she wore. No inch hidden or masked, ever detail shown and worn to entrance. And finally on her feet were a pair of black faux fur cuff, laced black chunky boots.

It was a sight that none would have expected, a sight that sunk into the eyes and mind of everyone who watched. Even more so when her name was released.

"This girl is not my daughter from a mistress as I don't have one. This girl is the daughter of an old friend of mine. Her name is Kreznicah Inari Lucifer."

And that was what Lord Agares said, a statement which held little weight, weight that only came from his position but words which became true to all devils when Kreznicah released her wings. Nine, black leathery devil wings broke out from her back. Four either side of her person as the Ninth and final wing was raised up above her head almost like a shark's fin. Only devils with Lucifer's blood had more than two wings and because of that fact, Lord Agares' words hung true and both shocked and excited the devils in the Underworld.

An Old Maous return to the Underworld, the daughter of the one Old Maou that held the same thoughts as the New Maous. A girl who through her parentage alone would side with the New Maous. A shining prospect that would be able to revitalize many devils and many of the silent Old Maou supporters. An increase of backing and support to the Agares clan.

A new face to the Underworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's a wrap.<br>**

**This story will be pretty original for the most part, cutting into canon loosely when it's needed to or fits in here.  
>She is a strong character but she is not Over-powered, not yet anyway. She is a counter for a certain someone after all.<br>No Sacred Gear at all here but there will be a lot of diversity in her fighting style.**

**Seekvaira's peerage itself. Kinda hard to make one up along with Agares' clan talent but i decided to do so.  
>This is completely AU so i can get around a lot of things that may become set in stone in the future.<br>First point of that business being that on the Jap DxD wiki is that Seekvaira's Queen has been released.  
>For those of you who have seen the LN pic of her with a butler, that butler is her Queen and is a Zmey which is a dragon.<br>He, however, will still be in the story.**

**I'm also breaking the mould with my characters here. This one is without a doubt, a happy character and the story will focus on dialogue more.  
>All my stories so far have relied on thoughts of the OC a lot, here it won't be the same.<br>The small cut in the middle to explain the bet will be how i get around all that. It allows freer flowing dialogue.**

**Then the important thing is this. The plans for this story.  
>At the moment, i plan on only updating this story at times of holidays.<br>So like today Halloween, then Christmas, New Years, my Birthday and then during public/school holidays.  
>That can be subject to change. If this story becomes pretty popular then i will swap it in the update schedule with another story.<br>I haven't got much detailed for this story so far, so if you all like it then tell me and i can get onto focusing details for it and hopefully implement it at the start of the new year.**

**Hope to hear back from you all.**

**Ciao~**


	2. Nine Points of Tease

**I decided to be nice.  
>Here, an early chapter 2~<strong>

* * *

><p>For Kreznicah Inari Lucifer, every single day started off the same. First step was being woken up early and in her mind rudely by her sister and King, Seekvaira Agares. Second step was to be dragged to a huge room filled with random scraps of metal and a lone leg in the centre, a room which stank of oil and diesel. Third step was to bitch and moan till Seekvaira allowed a maid or butler to come in and bring some tea.<p>

Those steps would usually last a few hours but today, it only lasted 2 hours and that was something Kreznicah could wholeheartedly pray to for thanks. Reason being that they had a TV sponsor conference thing, Kreznicah failed to see a personal need to doing it as rejecting wouldn't hamper her pride in the slightest but decided to go along with Seekvaira's decision of agreeing.

And thus when the time came to depart or for the supernatural, teleport somewhere, Kreznicah could brighten up slightly but her infectious attitude towards life could never spur Seekvaira into leaving the Agares castle without her dark blue cloak, a piece of clothing that Kreznicah had stole a number of times only for Seekvaira to just summon a new one. Once Kreznicah reached the 50 mark, she decided it was pointless and no longer fun.

After teleporting to the television studio and waiting in their own specific room ready to go on stage, Seekvaira finally decided to explain everything behind what was going on today.

"Now Nicah, today is a brief televised conference between the 'Rookie Four' and their four Queens."

"Uh-huh, sounds pretty boring but go on."

"Ideally it is a time to speak between each other and get to know each other on a deeper level and somewhat learn their skills in battle. We will refrain from doing that and I can rely on you to completely gauge them all just by looking. Can't I?"

"Personally bake me some cookies and it's a done deal."

Kreznicah was both serious and not, she really did want Seekvaira-baked cookies but she would be doing this anyway as per her Kyuubi genes. Learn them well enough and you can find the perfect way to prank them.

"...Haaah, fine. The final part of the meeting will be questions from the audience, both here and at home."

"I'd rather listen to you nerd over robots but I guess I can do this."

As per usual, Seekvaira's eyebrow tugged in irritation. Kreznicah never held back in her teasing and that's all it really was. She had the inability to hate people outside of Lucifer. Thus leaving the only thing close, teasing. Though when being directed towards Seekvaira it was teasing through love and wanting to see her embarrassed, most of the time anyway.

Then they just sat in wait, the Rookie Four countdown beginning. First went Gremory, then went Sitri and then went Bael and finally came the one that spurred both Seekvaira and Kreznicah into movement. Agares.

"Introducing to you all Seekvaira Agares-sama and her Queen, Kreznicah Inari Lucifer-sama."

A small whistle was picked up through microphones, presumably from Kreznicah herself as it was the first time hearing someone outside of the Agares clan calling her '-sama' and it was most definitely something she could get used to. But just like her reveal the onlookers were stunned at her, this time Kreznicah could see their expression and it was something that brought her usual foxy smirk into play.

When they got to their designated place, Kreznicah instantly took in the fact that she had, presumably, the most elegant and cost ineffective stool ever and that she was the only one with said stool. It troubled Kreznicah. With a small shake of her head, she sat down beside Seekvaira and instantly found out that the stool swivelled and sent herself round in a spin only to be stopped by Seekvaira after all Nine of her tails brushed past her face and stealing her glasses.

Kreznicah could then only looked miffed as the only fun she could have from her was stopped and pretty prematurely in her opinion. And so, Kreznicah leaned forward slightly resting her left elbow down on the table in front of them and balanced her chin on her open palm with her fox ears drooping slightly in sadness.

"I would've thought a Lucifer would be a little more graceful."

The only male out of the Rookies Four, Sairoarg Bael, spoke up first. The only one willing to make a mark on what just happened.

"Kuh, live with someone who has a fetish for robots and spinning chairs are one hell of a time, No-magic-kun."

Not really meaning to hit at something special, Kreznicah does just that. With her luck, no one can get away with pointing something out about her. She will do the same to you even if she doesn't notice and this time, she didn't notice at all.

"Leaving the whole me and spinning chairs aside, Gremory-chan I heard your brother wasn't too happy about you being knocked off the top spot."

With Kreznicah's small smirk came a stale air that floated through the studio. The whole thing had only just started and she had somewhat poked fun at both the heir to the Great King Bael and now the Strongest Devil, Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Sirzechs Gremory.

"Has he entered the denial stage yet?"

She then decided to press on as her pride permitted her. After all, she was Lucifer and not him. Within the truth of things, by Law and current ideals she could freely take the spot from him whenever she wished. As she was an actual Lucifer and sided with the new regime, all she needed to do was say she wanted to return to her throne and she could with only opposition that weight would never stick. Additionally to that, a few friendships would go on hold. As a favour to the Phoenix clan, she decided to not retake her throne for a good few years yet. The constant supply of Phoenix Tears was that good of a plus right now.

"Lucifer-san, let's leave my Onii-sama out of this."

"Ehhhh? Just -san? Oh well, you still answered my question."

That she did with no denial. You can ask to change the subject and still deny it but Rias Gremory however didn't.

Kreznicah though, still felt like teasing and for once wanted to tease a sore spot. Sending a quick look to Seekvaira, who unfitting for her nodded with a plain smile, Kreznicah turned straight to look at Rias Gremory's Queen. A raven haired girl who was beautiful in her own right.

"Himejima Akeno right? Priestess of Thunder. I thought kids usually used their father's last names but … in your case that is pretty impossible. When are you gonna become the Priestess of Lightning?"

The girl called Himejima Akeno dropped her head immediately, her expression darkening. Luck didn't really have anything to do with it in this case. The smell of her father lingered on her, no matter how much she tried to dismiss it. The scent and sense of the strong was passed down through the generations of a Lucifer so they could easily know about a strong opponent. In Kreznicah's case, the only two here that could trouble her was Himejima Akeno and Sairoarg Bael.

"Hoh, daddy issues? For me it's Granduncle issues you see. Of course, mine is actually understandable."

That there was the luck part, even with her senses she didn't know what had happened for Himejima Akeno to had said 'Daddy Issues'.

"Lucifer-san, please can you refrain from badmouthing my family."

Kreznicah's eyes narrowed ever so slightly but kept her smirk as she turned to look at the Gremory heiress.

"Badmouthing? Pretty sure I never did that. Still though, your blood doesn't run through the hybrid in the slightest so she most definitely isn't your family. Heck, you don't even call her your sister."

Resting her right elbow on the table, Kreznicah switched from her left palm to her right one. Right now, she was completely enjoying the fact that there was a rift between Agares and Gremory.

"The only one I could badmouth here is you, Rias Gremory. The reason being that I feel sorry for Sairoarg Bael. You have the Power of Destruction while he doesn't and what do you do with it. Precisely nothing. Your magical scent is completely unrefined, it's beyond abysmal. I'm pretty sure your family just let you do as you wished because you were cute. Then look at me, I land in the same boat for looks but I actually use my time wisely and train. When I'm not being forced into Mecha-Otaku kingdom by Seekvaira, I'm training with the powers I have and learning others. Then when I am forced into the Oily Kingdom, I do maintenance on a weapon that I created myself."

Knocking down onto the table twice with her left hand, she shook her head in her right palm.

"Even your nephew has better control over it than you. It's kinda frustrating too, no wonder you can't do what you want with your life when you don't do anything at all with it. All it takes is a few hours of your day but instead you spend it going to a school in the human world and I don't even really want to know what you spend the other time doing."

Rias' mouth just hung open. Kreznicah's assault being relentless but with nothing really behind it. She was just literally saying each point and without a need or a reason for doing it.

"One more thing, one more thing. Your peerage. How much did you have to do to get any of them? Nothing. What you have is not luck but a manipulative sis-con of an older brother who uses his position to keep tabs on everything to see if he can use it for his sister's gain. Of course, I don't have proof but I don't need it to say this. Not like he can have me killed for belittling or badmouthing him or his family. But I digress, the only thing you really need to know is Rias, how did you come about to gain your Rook? Nothing, she was given to you as if she was a pet which she isn't. Your knight? From reports that I'm blood sanctioned to be able to see, you were supposedly on a trip in somewhere as a young devil you shouldn't even be. Then your Queen herself, she somehow stumbled into the territory of Lord Gremory's Bishop at the exact time you were there to visit."

Kreznicah made a light hum which echoed through the room.

"Yeah. I know quite a few things about luck and Rias Gremory, that isn't luck at all."

"Nicah, you can stop your teasing now."

Kreznicah turned a sultry gaze towards Seekvaira at her order.

"Only for you, Seekvaira-koi."

After winking at her King and best friend, she sat back somehow on the stool.

"Though does this mean I can't comment on Sitri problems?"

"That it does Nicah."

Kreznicah then let out a series of sighs that lacked any weight but fully put across the thought that she pass off as a dirty old pervert if she even tried, and that singular thought was a somewhat scary one.

"Then I've got nothing to say. Should we move onto questions?"

"I think that would be appropriate."

Seekvaira then turned a mad holding a microphone near the audience, who stayed still for a brief second before snapping back into reality and looking towards the audience for a question.

But as this was the devil community, the first question to come up wasn't an innocent one at all. It was a spur from an Old Maou supporter. When the Old Maous were defeated in the Civil War, not all of their supporters followed suit as some stayed to wait or just try to bring them back around form the inside. These devils were the ones who were giving Agares and Kreznicah the most backing.

"Lucifer-sama, when are you thinking of taking your place upon the throne?"

In the Devil community, it was a question that even kids would have anticipated but it still stunned the room at even being uttered, the force probably being multiplied by what had just gone down beforehand.

With all the cameras turned towards her, Kreznicah had her answer though some parts were not for TV. Not at this time anyway.

"Not for a few years at least. I am both enjoying my youth and making political relations. Once I feel safe in that and both truly confident in my powers will I ignite the blood contract and retake the throne."

"Relations? Do you mean the most prominent one you have so far? With the Phoenix clan?"

The reply came quickly and somewhat astonishingly, to everyone bar Kreznicah who just smiled lightly in response. Possible implications flowed through it.

"Well, as it stands yes but a few personal decisions here and there I decided for it to be strictly political in connection and nothing more."

While it being strictly political was the real reason behind it, she made an implication towards something else entirely, a somewhat of a provocation and one that was ultimately latched onto by the supporter.

"You mean a marriage?"

"Yes. There was some talks about marrying into Phoenix to make an Immortal Lucifer but I decided against it as personally, I think a Gremory-Phoenix connection would be much better through these kind of terms."

While that point was strictly true in the way Devil politics worked, it struck a cord with both Rias Gremory and the Old Maou supporter. The cords to the two being opposites of course but centring around the same point. To the Old Maou supporters, it was a way at getting to Sirzechs Gremory who was undoubtedly the leader of the Anti-Maou faction.

"If I may ask, what do you have planned?"

"That's pretty vague but for now, I'm pretty content with being See-chan's Queen and sexually teasing her when I get the chance too."

A voice that was too serious for what was said.

"T-then you are a lesbian?"

"Pretty bold assumption there but somewhat true. I'm more inclined to women but I would take a husband, however that would be strictly towards a Male Kyuubi."

A somewhat of a heretical standing in the view of the Old Maou supporters but in current times they were grasping at straws really. Kreznicah was the only chance they had for putting their future plans into motion. Even if her outlook was skewed in their opinion she was still a Lucifer and that meant she still held onto the opinions of old. No matter how diluted the blood was, the blood of the Devil Origin still ran through her veins and thus the possibility still existed. The Old Maous would just need to find a way to force it out.

It was also how that discussion ended as well as the only truly interesting question that day. The rest were idle business that was either perverted or just some random crap brought up just so they could ask a question themselves. The answer wasn't something they truly cared for nor was it something that was very original. These type of things are never really new, they are rehashes. Same question, differently phrased.

All 8 of them knew exactly that but it didn't stop them from answering seriously, well for the most part.

…

"Nicah, what's with you and teasing everyone? The way you do it comes across as hate?"

It was the first thing Seekvaira said to Kreznicah once everything had finished and finally returned to the Agares castle.

"Something to alleviate boredom. I just merely don't have any tact, nothing special."

It could easily be argued that it was something special.

"While the animosity between Agares and Gremory is known, it couldn't have hurt you to show a little more restraint. Scratch that, it wouldn't have hurt for you to show any restraint."

"Restraint huh? Who needs that."

Let it be known, Kreznicah cares not for the repercussions of her actions. And that is undoubtedly one of the bad things about her bizarre personality.

"Then could you not save your best 'teases' for when you are on TV?"

Now that was a hard question for Kreznicah to really answer. To her, it was a dilemma of epic proportions.

"Uhh … well … Where else could I use the best ones?! They are meant for the TV See-chan!"

Kreznicah's outburst for the strangest of reasons aside, Seekvaira could only dead panned as Kreznicah flapped her arms in a strange manner which Seekvaira could only guess as to make some kind of point, one that completely eludes her.

"Your best teases always sound like you are badmouthing someone. That isn't meant for TV."

"Stop being picky See-chan. Is this because I said about me sexually teasing you on live TV? Because if it is, I'm just gonna do it more often."

Seekvaira could only screw up her eyebrows in annoyance. For Seekvaira, it was like trying to bargain with a child.

"No it's not. You just use the fact that you are Lucifer too much."

"I see it more as it just compliments my personality."

Seekvaira then proceeded to sigh heavily. You can't win against someone who has a retort or reply to everything at the drop of a hat, you either lose through being wrong in the end or just losing all energy to even bother. Most of the time with Kreznicah, you just lose the will to argue anymore.

"Fine, forget it. Let's go and bake you some cookies."

Kreznicah's body jolted into movement and her Nine tails started to sway about furiously in happiness."

"See-chan's cookies!"

* * *

><p><strong>Done Done.<br>**

**Before i say anything else i really want to get across that what was said isnt through hate at all.  
>Personally, i wanted to get those points into play quickly for animosity between characters.<br>For Kreznicah, it's not that she hates or even dislikes them. She just enjoys teasing to the point it hits home for the people she teases.  
>Kreznicah has the inability to feel hatred for people outside of the Lucifer clan.<strong>

**That's it for this story till christmas and New Years now.**

**Ciao~**


	3. Personality of a Nine

**Kinda and not kinda but Happy Christmas everyone!**

* * *

><p>Just like any other day, Kreznicah was happy to the levels of being ecstatic. It was a norm, her past didn't shape her but only the present does. She lived solely in the moment and so she was happy, practically each and every minute of the day. This though, proceeded to be a problem for the devils of the Elder Council. She was essentially a free spirit, if she wanted to go somewhere then she would and it was quite literal in that respect. There was no hesitance from her, once the thought came she would go about doing it. Even despite being Queen to Seekvaira Agares, as Lucifer she could just go where she liked whenever she wanted to if she wasn't already grabbed a hold of by Seekvaira.<p>

It's happened on multiple occasions already. Kreznicah has idly wandered into secure vaults just touching the gates to get in, wandering through the Fallen Angel territory leaving a mass of black feathers in her wake and rarely coming back with even a scratch.

And the problem wasn't anger, no they were scared. They weren't angry that she was doing whatever she wanted, with the Elder Council being part of the past regime, they were more willing to allow her, a blood Lucifer, to do as she wished with things pertaining the Devils but they were scared at the fact that she would wander into the Fallen Angel territory. And on one occasion even took Seekvaira Agares with her. They were scared of their only potential way back to what they were used to being killed.

That is the thing though, Kreznicah was never truly in danger. She tended to keep to the outskirts of the Fallen Angel territory, killing the weaker ones. Then there was the fact of how she looked, she was beyond beautiful but she had the Inari Kyuubi aura that would make male lesser beings second guess. The Fallen Angels up to 6-wings would stutter and stammer, wondering if they should even do so. Confliction is as big a killer as anything in a war zone. It makes you weak and easy to deal with.

But the fact that she was never truly in danger was a problem.

"Ne Ne See-chan~ Where are the cookies?"

"They aren't ready yet Nicah. Calm down."

"Mukyuuu~!"

Kreznicah then proceeded to slump down over her own work desk in Seekvaira's Oily Kingdom, using her own breasts as a makeshift pillow.

"Why don't you work on Vicis?"

"Mou~~ I've already worked on Vicis-chan today, I added the flail to her transformations."

Vicis was the black quarterstaff that lay on the table in front of Kreznicah, with a white ring at one end and a navy blue ring at the other. With the ability to transform into anything, it was the only other weapon that Kreznicah had. The other weapon being her father's sword that he left behind for her as one of his mementos along with his pocket watch and her mother's scarf which she always wears, outside of showering or bathing. Seekvaira will tell you that Kreznicah being naked means only wearing the scarf and nothing else. It held it's own sort of perversion to its look.

"Then help me with my robot."

"No thanks~ It is _your_ robot after all, you should keep the joy of finishing it all to yourself."

Leaving Seekvaira to mumble to herself in annoyance, Kreznicah proceeded to leave the Oily Kingdom in search of one of the maids to take advantage of. Bouncing along as she went, anything that could bounced. Kreznicah's luck with the nine struck once again as she didn't have to look far until she found a maid who seemed to be doing nothing.

"Maid-chan~! It's Yuri~Yuri~Time~!"

Kreznicah herself was the problem and the danger itself.

The chastity and innocence of the maids around the Agares household were in danger, a danger that none of them could get out of or even decline. The current Nine's appearance and aura along with prestige meant they couldn't and wouldn't back down. It was tyranny in the eyes of others. No one could neglect her rule, no one could oppose her and her 'Yuri~Yuri~Time~!' The biggest dilemma to hit the Underworld since the Civil War itself, no doubts about it. However it was also one of the greatest things to hit the Underworld in the eyes of the males around, not only the Underworld as a whole but also the Human World and the other factions as Kreznicah was 'smart' enough to upload it as pay-per-view and boy did the perverts around the world go nuts with it.

It may be labelled as smut, it may be something that isn't widely accepted but by the Nine it was one of the most profitable things to deal in. It isn't something to overlook, it's something to praise and admire in it's own weird separate way.

…

There was three things that Kreznicah was known for in the Underworld, outside of her heritage of course. The first was everything to do with porn and her appearance fit into that category, a lot of men and women had already chalked up to her everyday look as smut in itself. The second was her fan club, something which she was a part of herself, always turning up to their meetings and organizing events so they could spend time with her. The third one was well … disturbing the peace because at times, most definitely not every other day (no chance of that), she would take on her Kyuubi form and so that meant two things. Loud obnoxious fox noises that spur the idiot devils into asking 'What does the fox say?' and then the random scaring from a huge white fox with Nine tails appearing out of nowhere.

Where any of those three good things? Not really, you could consider the fan club thing being one but its just a fan club and has relatively no meaning especially when Kreznicah isn't someone who'd care about bad publicity. For her it was just a place she could party and be at the centre of it.

Now, they aren't necessarily bad things either. It gave a sense of happening, a bit of hustle and bustle to the Underworld. There was a new kind of occurrence there, something to make them grow in an additional way.

Despite all this, you ask the devil populace their thoughts on Kreznicah Inari Lucifer and they are all great. They don't seem to care that she is a hybrid devil, probably because she is the Nine, but it gives a stability to her social standing. She is regarded on the same kind of level as Serafall Leviathan is. A cheerful girl who can get along with everyone, a little overly ecstatic and whimsical but very well-liked. She is regarded highly. Seen as a role model and idol to the monster devils and the other hybrids as she freely wear her non-devil side at all times without a care in the world for it. She is a statement that it's not bad or wrong to be different.

Kreznicah is so far off from the norm that it goes full circle and is effectively alright. It's not labelled as a quirk or a defect or a problem but seen as a success. Seeing her as well as they do makes the Devils look better, even if she is a pure-blooded Lucifer. Because it's not her exactly who is so important in it all but what she is that is important. It's a battle of politics and outside ideas and social norms.

Then put it all with the Clan that she is apart of. The Agares Clan. A clan that is focused on the businesses in the Underworld and making sure everything runs like clockwork, not only in their territory but the Underworld as a whole. They are a clan that you want to be backed by and they are not only nurturing the person who will be Lucifer when she deems it so but will be behind her 100% no matter what.

It's a complex situation just because of how one girl is and everything around her. You can do the same with any other young person in the world, across the factions and you won't, possibly even never, find someone with a similar case let alone an exact same case.

She is a one-of-a-kind person in a one-of-a-kind scenario in troubled times.

And that's what makes everything so weird. It's a jumbled up mess. She is just one person yet she is something huge in regards to the world and how the future of the world will go yet she acts like a normal girl doing what normal girls would do. None of it is through adults telling her to do what she wants until she is forced to step up, it's all on her own volition. She chooses when she will lead, she teases those who are currently leading, she coerces using the fact she can lead at any time yet she chooses not to. She is completely ready and willing to step up and do so but she doesn't.

There was a statement taken from Kreznicah during a question show, around a week or so after she went on the Rookie Four show alongside Seekvaira. The Host asked 'What's your stance on arranged marriages? Like the one that Rias Gremory-sama is currently in.' to which she 'surprisingly' answered 'I wouldn't want to be a part of one.' The Host then proceeded to go on about the subject mentioning that it causes controversy because the Gremory Princess has been rather adamant and loud at not wanting to go through with it, searching high and low to find a way out. The Host then said 'As a woman you know what she is going through, like you said before you wouldn't want to be a part of one but you have the ability to change that.' Kreznicah spent no time at all thinking about how to give a reply to that, 'It matters not to me the opinions of others that aren't good. If they aren't good I don't care. It's a way of the Old Maou that works, we are at a time where Pure-bloods are low in number and I'm a testament to that so who am I to judge if the Elder Council and the Clan Heads want to continue with this way? Who am I to stuff my nose into what Clans do that don't have a direct correspondence to me? I don't even feel for the Gremory girl.'

That was it. It gave the Underworld a huge insight to the person that was Kreznicah Inari Lucifer. She was a person who, quite literally, didn't care what bad things were said to her. If it wasn't good then nine times out of ten she won't remember what was said a few seconds later. She was a person who was emotionally strong. Blocking out things like she does isn't really a form of weakness, it shows that she is confident in herself maybe even too confident.

...~~~...~~~...

Christmas.

It wasn't something that was celebrated properly in the Underworld as the meaning held nothing to them. The day the Messiah died was more like a Christmas to them but still. Some devils still celebrated Christmas because of the simple notion that it was a time to gift presents to family and loved ones to show that you care and for thanks for the year.

The Agares clan was one of the clans who didn't care for Christmas but they did all get a single present for each other for the showing they care and the thanks for the year, as it was a loyalty notion. Kreznicah was the sole difference there in the Agares clan as she was an anomaly anywhere. But she only cared for it because it was an event, it was a time where pubs and shops held discounts. It was something to get hyped up for and around and so she changed up her appearance slightly as she was already snow-coloured with her hair and fur.

Kreznicah bought a lot of magic-powered LED lights and wrapped them around her tails, clipped them to her scarf, clipped them to the wire-band of her headphone and strapped them around her legs. She was basically a waking light that flashed between different colours every few second intervals.

To put it into further understanding there is the presents that were bought. Lord Agares, Lady Agares and Seekvaira Agares all bought each other and Kreznicah things that were vital and helpful in doing their everyday work or everyday lifestyle, that counted Seekvaira's Otaku work on her robots as it was automation and helpful for machinery. Kreznicah however bought things at complete random. For Lord Agares, she got him multiple moustache cleaning kits. For Lady Agares, she got her numerous books on sex, both the history and on positions to use. Then for Seekvaira she sought to simply make herself happier. Using a stolen strand of Seekvaira's hair and Kreznicah's own fur, she created a pair of brown fox ears and Kyuubi tails but it wasn't only that. She also gave Seekvaira an array of lingerie, each and every one being very erotic.

And that was all that happened during Christmas in the Agares clan. Something that Kreznicah took full advantage of. Going from the bizarre to the embarrassing.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a tad short i know.<strong>

**Another chapter to this that doesn't have much going on.  
>I know, it's kinda boring but i'll be rectifying that for the New Year upload.<br>So you guys can finally see how she fights.**

**This chapter is to understand Kreznicah as a person.  
>It's not something i usually go into much detail about, still really haven't but i've given you an idea.<strong>

**Ciao~~**


End file.
